


【尺J】在漩涡中心遇见你 11

by ftr295



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Car Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftr295/pseuds/ftr295
Summary: 充满（任性的）弱智操作/非常对不起矿妹（的车）
Relationships: Jo "CoreJJ" Yong-in/Park "Ruler" Jae-hyuk





	【尺J】在漩涡中心遇见你 11

第三根手指缓慢地插入到底，按摩着内壁缓慢分泌液体，带动朴载赫箍在他腕子上的手臂一起移动。被直勾勾地盯着看，曹容仁耐心地给自己做着扩张，咬着牙一语不发。为了两个人都爽到，也为了安抚朴载赫不安的内心，这些事还得自己来。他很久没有在人面前摆出这样羞耻的姿态了——好在朴载赫此前积攒起来的气焰消下去了不少，脑袋肉眼可见地变红，仿佛刚从蒸汽房出来一般。

曹容仁很满意，他差不多达到了效果。小鬼的胡闹已过，现在应该是由大人主导的教学时间。朴载赫怎么看也不像有多少经验的模样，第一次目睹如此场景，稀里糊涂地眼睛都不知道往哪放，只能随着曹容仁的动作一路摸过去。

昏暗的车内灯光下，周遭的空气因为两个人情潮上涌而变得闷热。酒精发挥完作用从大脑消退，另一重刺激从朴载赫尾椎骨一路升起，让性器变得坚硬如铁。

“看够了吗？”

曹容仁抽出黏答答的手指，发出“啵”的一声，简直是朴载赫听过最色情的声音。他指尖的粘液顺着朴载赫的耻毛一路往上划，随后就着相对而坐的姿势，按着胸膛将朴载赫向后推倒。随后也不等朴载赫回答，握住他挺翘的肉柱，缓慢地坐下去。

“嘶呃……”

虽然细致地扩张过，一下子吞吃全部还是令人吃不消。内壁的嫩肉向外剧烈地吞吐，几乎要将骤然入侵的异物夹断，朴载赫也跟着抽了口凉气。都说酒醉状态下触觉末梢会变迟钝，对他们俩显然不是那样。原先的普通触感被放大，反而让两人更加敏感。

大口地吸着气让身心逐步适应，曹容仁勉强稳住了上半身，缓慢地动起来。持续分泌的爱液让甬道变得松软，贪婪地吮吸着，就像吸盘一般恋恋不舍地贴合阴茎的形状。每一次他扭动腰肢，深红的嫩肉就被挤压到穴口，再随着他重新坐下去而吞回周围。

朴载赫靠着内侧的座椅半躺着，对方前胸深红色的茱萸随着他的动作剧烈地起伏，残余的汗液使那里泛着水光。盯着对方隐忍的眉头和微眯的双眼，朴载赫觉得这样甘愿袒露身心的曹容仁既新奇又妩媚，让他此前窜起的心火消下大半。他伸出一只手，托着曹容仁的腰往下按，让他更紧密地贴近自己，同时将结合的地方看得更清楚。两人的耻毛每次撞击时都混在一起，沾满湿哒哒的粘液，泥泞不堪。另一只手则模仿上次曹容仁的手法为他仔细撸动，好让前面也得到纾解。

“呃啊……哈……”

被热情地吸附着，肉棒推进到前所未有的深度，触碰到某一点。曹容仁全身像过电一般紧绷，他好不容易提起上身再缓慢地坐下，腰肢却被刺激得就此软下去，差点僵住动弹不得。此时朴载赫瞅准时机，扶住他一直支撑的手臂，坐起身来拿回主导权。

“哥太累了。后面的我来吧。”

曹容仁皱着眉点点头，随后就着插入的姿势，被朴载赫环抱着转了个方向。肉柱在这过程中又戳过那一点，逼得他呻吟着涌出眼泪。朴载赫一边将他平放在座位上，一边轻柔地俯下身将他眼角的泪水舔掉，此时终于有了怀抱中的人愿意依赖自己的实感。

回到上位，朴载赫抬起曹容仁双腿，先在大腿根留下只属于自己的记号，随后开始尽情掌控力度。尽管刚才他畅快地爽到了，却也正因为这份彻底的放纵，让他占有欲疯狂作祟，无可避免地想到曹容仁的过去。

湿漉漉地舔吻着曹容仁每一寸敏感的皮肤，朴载赫不顾曹容仁吃痛，啃咬着打上一个个深色印记。肉棒直接退到穴口，龟头磨蹭两下，再用力肏进去。逐渐把握了节奏，朴载赫不知疲倦地向方才摸索到的那一点撞击，试图更卖力表现。曹容仁此时已无法说出完的话，只能眼神失焦地盯着朴载赫，牢牢抓着他的手臂，彻底沉醉在不断将他吞没的快感中。

“哈啊……哥、还舒服吗……”

“嗯……”

曹容仁残存的神智很想告诉他情至酣处这么问大煞风景，最后还是配合地挺起腰肢迎合上去，顺势去堵他的嘴。粉红色的舌头灵巧地搅在一起，发出淫靡的啧啧水声。话语都太苍白无力，眼下只有疯狂的情事能证明一切，化解两人心头的纠结。

最后冲刺时，朴载赫回退着身躯略一停顿，再一气顶到最深处，把挨挨挤挤的褶皱操开。随着曹容仁无法克制的叫声在车内吟断断续续地回荡，饥渴的内壁剧烈收缩着把精液全数榨出，把贪婪的小穴一点点灌满，多余的又顺着腿根流到脚踝，最后干涸。

满足地射了出来，朴载赫发出低沉的叹息，贪婪地喘着气。在他最后退出来时，结合处还在一张一合地吞吐着，试图把他压榨得一滴也不剩。

“咕咚”一声，过于忘我地沉浸在高潮中的两人突然失去平衡，从座椅滚到地上。好在前后座之间间距不大，两人卡在中间的空隙处，总算没有摔到头。手忙脚乱的朴载赫率先直起上半身坐回座椅上，将对方顺势也拉回来。

“哥对不起。”朴载赫的声音闷闷的。“今天是我任性了。那杯野格是我故意点的。”

“酒醒了吗？醒了就从我身上下来唔——”

刚经历过酣畅淋漓的高潮，曹容仁嗓子发干，说话声还有些嘶哑，很快被朴载赫照葫芦画瓢地用嘴堵住。唇舌交缠着最后恋恋不舍地分开，现在的朴载赫变回乖巧的憨憨后辈样，萎靡又虚弱地眨着乌黑眼瞳左顾右盼，心里期盼对方原谅自己的鲁莽。

“我没有因为那个生气。”曹容仁伸了个懒腰，一边穿衣服一边说：“但你也太乱来了。”

“因为知道哥是真心，所以任性地试探了一下……唉，要是哥只打算随便玩玩，我真不知道该怎么办才好。”

“不会发生那种事的。”曹容仁失笑，心说算了吧我要是打算随便玩玩那你可就惨了。

“看来我在哥眼里魅力很大啊。”把人吃干抹净后心满意足，美滋滋的小偶像立刻变得自我感觉良好。“哥其实早就是我的粉丝吧？”

“……少得意了。”

其实朴载赫的醉意早就发散完了。不如说，方才和曹容仁做的时候，他一开始就处于酒精消退初期，格外亢奋的状态。他看着曹容仁冷下来的侧脸，忍不住凑过去，粗鲁地撩起他的发梢，亲了一口额头。

有气无力地瘫坐着，曹容仁感觉自己所剩无几的力气被再次抽空。或许没有人像朴载赫那样，让他平静的生命重新剧烈地燃烧起来——就好像回到少年时代，明明内心火热，却还本着珍惜的心态，小心克制地试探，结果把两个人都搞得一团糟。

腥臊的粘液糊得后座到处都是，逐渐恢复神智的两个人开始慌张地收拾。他们把沾满粘液的纸团收起来，又下车把垃圾扔掉，回到车上已经是半夜三点多。曹容仁困极了，打着呵欠刚想挣扎着坐起身。就被朴载赫按在了后座。

“哥睡吧。”

“不行……得送你回去。还要给车做清洁。”

“……半小时。过半小时我把哥叫起来。”

曹容仁累坏了，直接在他肩上打起了盹。到底年轻体力更好，毫无倦意的朴载赫摸摸鼻子，最后掏出手机自拍，还学着ins上偷晒对象的孩子们那样，只露出自己的半个脸，假装不经意地露出身旁人的一缕发丝，心满意足地哼着歌发上没多少人知道的小号。

好像失恋主题的solo曲也变得甜滋滋了。

“哥去哪里了？”

凌晨五点轻手轻脚地走进玄关，一抬头就对上了后辈惊愕的脸。困倦至极的曹容仁万万没想到，夜猫子李民皓这会儿才刚准备上床睡觉。

“载赫喝醉了，我送他回了宿舍。”

他把朴载赫送走，随后好不容易找到一家24小时洗车行，里里外外仔细清洁。捱到洗完车开回公寓楼，差点眼睛都睁不开。本想马上倒头就睡，但敏锐的李民皓显然察觉到了什么，让曹容仁不得不打起精神应对。

“哥身上好大酒味。”

“载赫他醉得厉害……为了不留下味道，我顺便洗了车。”

“你们没干什么吧？”

李民皓上前一步吸了吸鼻子，脸色突变。见曹容仁低着头无意回答，立刻着急地拦住。曹容仁想要脱外套去睡觉，然而松动的领口冷不丁露出散乱的红色咬痕。

“在外面做了是吗？！”

“……是。”

“哥是不是疯了……载赫可是公众人物啊。”

“他故意用酒灌我。”曹容仁无辜地眨眨眼，揉着后知后觉开始酸胀的脖子。

“简直都是疯子。”李民皓无语地想曹容仁怕是在国外呆惯了，不仅开放得过了头，也对朴载赫的身份缺乏常识。“知道被发现是什么后果吗？载赫发酒疯，哥该劝住才行，怎么能顺着他来？这里又不是洛杉矶，到处有人对他指指点点。”

“……抱歉。”

“低调一点，你们会吃苦头的。”李民皓敬语都忘了说，叹着气回了房间。

曹容仁站在客厅里，有些愧疚。他心虚地自我反省，却发现没什么能解释，两个人都上头了。那种情势如果不做下去，似乎也没有更好的收场方式。对方不是对待感情理性的老手，这一点虽然吸引人，却又无法以经验去说教，随即打乱阵脚。

可惜朴载赫的甜滋滋只持续了短暂的一小会。第二天全新的企划从GEN高层传达到组合成员处，包括新专辑的筹备与两个月后即将展开的巡演。他很快要开始回归期的高强度连轴转，还穿插着其他零碎的商业活动。

“Ruler：什么时候回国？”

“Core：一个月。”

“Ruler：啊……这个月是专辑的筹备期，每天都很忙ㅠㅠ好想你。”

“Core：ㅇㅇ”

期间朴载赫的KKT总是深夜十二点之后传来，不用想也知道奔波了一整天，因此曹容仁也就不主动打扰。当然了，一周没见说不想念是谎话，上进的年轻人怎么可能就此善罢甘休呢？时间就像海绵，挤一挤总会有的；没有条件那就创造条件见面。

“你认真的？”曹容仁听着手机另一端疲惫的声音，不忍心质疑。

“是的……恰好今天每个人都有单独行程，文化节也不是那种大型活动。经纪人抽不开身，这两个小时我就自己过去。怎么样？哥来陪我嘛。”

“……好吧。”

曹容仁活动了一下长时间抓着PS4的手腕，盛情难却。又一周没见，说不想念是不可能的。但除了笼统地访问过一次GEN大楼之外，他就对朴载赫涉及的各种领域所知甚少了。

开着车满心期待地去公司地下车库接人，曹容仁都没停稳就见朴载赫大老远地朝着他狂奔，一口气坐上车后，顶着满头固定发型的夹子就开始哀嚎。

“哎呀哎呀……肩膀好痛好酸。”

“练舞蹈了吗？”

“是的……下一张专辑的新曲目，在为MV做准备。”

朴载赫直挺挺地伸出手臂，曹容仁就很好脾气地为他到处捏捏，摸到结实的肌肉时，暗自咋舌于艺人疯狂的体能训练。明明上次朴载赫抱他的时候，身上还是软乎乎的。

车子驶向弘大的文化节场地，朴载赫内心却一反常态地忐忑。他最近在各大活动现场多起来的露脸机会，似乎都是穷游综艺大火的后续效应。如此追根溯源，似乎与当时曹容仁的出现也分不开。无心插柳造成现在的结果，公司企划部制定了未来数年颇有野心的计划，让他一方面庆幸机遇，另一方面又被迫考量两个人的未来——尤其在这个时间被精确地压缩，却又瞬息万变的世界里。

活动现场，遍地是衣着光鲜入时的大学生，甚至还有穿着游戏角色cos服来的人士。紧接人流背后的入口处就是通往内场的红毯，两侧记者们密密麻麻地站成两排，快门闪个不停。

“我要过去了。”朴载赫示意曹容仁就此停下，随后将脸凑过去。“哥亲我一下吧？”

“……真是。”

窗外就是记者和人群，隔着单向膜曹容仁左右为难，最后还是微微抬头，亲了一口他的额头。朴载赫满意地抿着唇笑起来，胡乱抓了把做好的刘海，跳下车走过去。透过车窗，他看见朴载赫走上红毯，朝着所有人挥手示意。身上突然就多了光环，和刚才车里仿佛不是一个人。

将车子停在附近，曹容仁穿过人群默默地朝外走。远处传来应援会的叫喊声，大屏幕上轮番播放着出席嘉宾的广告。但这些对他这个业余时间大都在打游戏的宅男而言，还是太陌生了。

“咔嚓。”

轻微的快门声从耳后不远处传来，曹容仁依靠敏锐的直觉抬起头，猛地向四周看去。然而周围都是参加活动的人流，摄影师们各自占据广场上的一方空地，大喇喇地拍摄街头潮人，毫无异样。曹容仁有些忧虑，但在如此热闹的场合也就作罢。

闲逛着钻进附近店铺，结果不到半个小时KKT就传来消息，随之而来的是气喘吁吁却依然轻快的语音，听得出朴载赫心情极好。

“Ruler：结束了！去吃饭吧~”

把人接到以后朴载赫一反常态地姿态强硬，指挥着曹容仁开往商铺。

“你这样，就像打仗一样。”

“行程多的时候是这样的。”朴载赫解释道：“哥感受到了紧张感吧？”

“我们这样算是什么？”曹容仁鬼使神差地开口。他本来想吐槽，自己现在就像是朴载赫的专属经纪人。

“啊？”朴载赫楞了一下，随后补充：“就是在交往嘛。”

“是不是有点突然？”曹容仁微愣，毕竟什么确定关系的话都没说过。

“……最近很流行不告白的自然交往，这样不会有老套的感觉。”

朴载赫说完就为自己捏了把汗，紧张地等着对方的反应。这句话他憋在心里很久了，今天总算争取到两个小时，让他有了说的时机。但曹容仁是否喜欢，则还是未知数。关于对方深深隐藏的心思，他实在是所知甚少。

“什么，告白是老套的行为？”曹容仁脸色沉下来。

“我以为哥会喜欢呢。”朴载赫小心观察着脸色。曹容仁觉得好笑，不再故意板着脸逗他。

“说不上喜欢，但也不讨厌。”

曹容仁将车开上麻浦大桥，开窗让凉爽的江风吹进来。他目不斜视地握着方向盘，尽可能让自己的语气不过分愉悦。

TBC


End file.
